


"Well, Hello There!"

by Eldikar_The_Magnificent



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldikar_The_Magnificent/pseuds/Eldikar_The_Magnificent
Summary: My first of two contributions for the August 27th challenge of Boffins Week. The prompt being "Gardening in the Shire"





	"Well, Hello There!"




End file.
